mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Alvarez vs. Nick Thompson
The fight was for the BodogFIGHT welterweight title with the undefeated Eddie Alvarez defending. The fight was Alvarez's first loss of only two to date. The Fight The first round began. They circled, Alvarez landed a body kick. Thompson had the reach advantage. Alvarez landed a body shot and Thompson smiled and slapped his belly. Alvarez landed a leg kick. Thompson slapped his belly and replied with a kick. Alvarez was much shorter. Four ten. Thompson landed an inside leg kick. Four minutes. Thompson landed a leg kick. Alvarez landed a leg kick. Thompson landed a right hand. Alvarez had some swelling around his right eye. Thompson landed a leg kick. Three twenty. Thompson landed a jab. They clinched. Alvarez landed a knee. They broke with three minutes. Thompson landed a straight right, left hook and another straight right. Thompson landed a stiff jab to the back of the head. Two thirty-five. Alvarez landed a straight left. Thompson landed another straight right dodging an uppercut. They clinched, Thompson broke with a knee from the plum there. Two minutes. Alvarez landed a leg kick. Thompson landed a hard leg kick. Alvarez blocked a high kick. Alvarez came in with a hard combination with a right hand landing flush. Alvarez landed a hard leg kick. Alvarez had a black eye now, that right eye. Alvarez landed an inside leg kick. They clinched. One minute. Thompson had that plum. He was holding onto it. He let it go. His nose was bleeding. Thompson landed a right hand and they clinched, Thompson broke with an uppercut. Alvarez landed a leg kick with thirty. Alvarez landed a stiff jab. Ten. Alvarez landed a body kick and ate a right hand and they clinched. The first round ended and the crowd cheered. The second round began. They circled. Alvarez landed a leg kick. Thompson's leg was red. Alvarez missed a leg kick. Alvarez shot for the single, Thompson avoided it, Alvarez had the back and he got Thompson to his knees, Thompson tried a kimura. Thompson turned and pulled half-guard. Alvarez landed a right hand downwards. Thompson stood and broke with a knee towards the face. Alvarez landed a leg kick. Four minutes. The commentators said that Alvarez was in second gear and Thompson turned and said something about "second" and Alvarez nearly caught him as he pushed forward. They clinched. They broke. Thompson landed a hard leg kick and a stiff jab to the chin and Alvarez stumbled. Three twenty with Thompson landing a beautiful liver kick. Alvarez landed a hard right-left. Thompson's nose was really bleeding now from that. Three minutes. Thompson landed another hard leg kick. Alvarez landed a leg kick. Thompson landed a leg kick. Alvarez landed a good jab. But not much on it. Thompson landed a right hand. Two twenty-five. Thompson landed a massive right and hurt Alvarez. They clinched and broke. Two minutes. Thompson's nose was really bleeding. Alvarez's was as well. They clinched and broke. One thirty. Alvarez landed another leg kick, actually that one was checked hard. One fifteen. Alvarez landed a massive leg kick of his own. Another hard one there. One minute. Alvarez was looking tired. Thompson blocked a high kick and ate a huge straight right. Thompson landed a counter right and dropped Alvarez to his knees and landed a flying knee and then big punches from half-guard until the referee stopped it. Thompson walked away and collapsed to his knees screaming and then on his face as his corner swarmed him.